The measurement of a body temperature using a thermometer device is not typically able to be performed instantly and requires an extended period of time up to at least a few minutes. Such measurement time delay can be caused by the heat capacity of a sensing element of the thermometer device and the fact that applying the thermometer device to the patient tissues or skin draws down the temperature of the tissues or skin in the immediate region of the thermometer device.